


Everything's His

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Viewer's Discretion is Advised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Or Will Be.





	1. Soul Black

**Author's Note:**

> Begins at Season Seven. Fluffinson's spin on the old 'Rick bargains himself for Alexandria' trope.

 

 

That night is dramatic as _fuck_ , as far as Negan's concerned.

From the impromptu spotlight to the hazy atmosphere to the eerie whistles. If one thing can be said about Negan it's that he puts on a good show. He thinks the man holding the chainsaw in the back is a nice touch.

The poor fucks on the ground are shaking.

Negan notices the women first because he's only human and they're pretty and fierce and Negan is none too discriminating. He notices the men too because he's not blind. He likes small, pretty things. And young things are okay too, so it's a little off putting pretty boy asian speaks out of turn first. Then his pretty friend who's maybe only one rung lower gets him killed.

Rick is maybe ninth on the pretty list, pretty much fucking last. He looks like an off brand knock off of the taller, slimmer, younger blonde man whose curls are shorter and tighter but not dripping with disgusting fucking sweat.

The only two not on the list at all are the kid and the ginger.

The ginger is a beast - a big man and a fucking threat, nothing soft about him at all. Negan figures he's gotta be the right hand man. Rick doesn't look capable of getting there on his own. So he takes him out - predator to predator. Finds the pretty biker boy is not as soft as he looks, is as hard as tack underneath - a fellow predator and it makes Negan laugh because he has another one for his rung.

Life is cheap but Negan still hates crushing soft things so killing the asian leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

He takes Rick and breaks him down. Is surprised that although he looks like stone the moment Negan presses it's all soft underneath.

It doesn't escape him that the man does anything - whatever it takes - to save what is left of his people.

 

 

 

The first visit Negan is too giddy, too vengeful, too antagonistic to see it.

The world is his, and these pricks - who have caused a whole lotta problems, cost him a whole lotta lives - are finally getting their comeuppance.

Negan is perceptive - he watches his Saviours, he watches the Alexandrians, and he watches them watching Rick. So Negan sees the anger, outrage, and outright vicious betrayal and he has to laugh then, because none of it is directed at him.

It's natural - for Rick's people to look for a scapegoat. Only Rick isn't a scapegoat.

He is the reason they are all there beneath Negan's fist.

He's a silent killer who has crept into Negan's house and plundered a room in the dark. Rick seems to be a vicious, spitting beast. All teeth. But he isn't. Negan's showing the man who he really is - all gums.

Rick looks disconcerted with the revelation.

Rick. Leader of the Alexandrians.

Laughably easy to break. Only he seems like the type that will keep coming around so Negan has to put in a little upkeep.

A little something else too. Because Rick is desperate for his people but once Negan _shows_ Rick he knows Rick will be a little closer to understanding.

Negan isn't taking a scrap of their food, he's not conking people on the head left and right. The over take of supplies is a power move - a punishment, pure and simple - and if they play their cards right it won't happen again.

Negan sees when it lights in the man eyes, that it's not an ending.

Then the guns happen and Negan is still reigning it in. Only threatens the life of the bookkeeper who keeps crooked books. Whether it's due to negligence or something else Negan doesn't really care. It better not happen again, he makes that clear.

Negan isn't stupid. He knows they've come early, that Rick hasn't gotten the house in order.

"We can work this out." Rick says frantically when there's a gun to Olivia's head, like he means to be beaten down for it, like he doesn't mean for it to make a difference.

"Yes, we can." Negan says and feels nothing but satisfaction when the man stutters back in surprise. And after being given something to work with - Rick goes to town.

He goes extra.

Even takes his lover's rifle and Negan wonders how the fuck that beauty ended up with Rick of all people. A short, soft, desperate man.

From the looks of things she doesn't plan on staying with him long. Negan almost thinks of approaching her but he's got enough enemies in his bed. Probably enough fellow predators too.

It's all progress. Whether Rick realizes it or not, he's begun to take Negan at his word. Like an abused puppy dog who is learning it's masters rules and is finding them lenient.

 _That's right Rick_ Negan wants to purr baitingly into his ear _We can make this work_.

Instead he makes Rick thank him with soft rounded consonants when they're alone, crowds him real close as if he's actually in danger although Negan knows he isn't, and humiliates him.

"I just slipped my dick down your throat," The humiliation on Rick's face, his inability to look at Negan, is delightful, "and you thanked me for it."

Negan likes testing people, always has, but Rick is something else.

And Negan is crude, but it's never usually in such a direct and intimate way. Rick, like Negan has been saying all along, is special. Needs a constant boot on his throat to be reminded of the little bitch he's now become.

He's lower than the rest of them.

 _Rick Rick Rick_ Negan wants to snicker, _Don't you know the nail that stands up gets hammered down?_

Rick and his people aren't what Negan expected, people who have murdered in cold blood with little to no provocation.

He supposes he expected someone more like himself.

 

 

 

Carl is a fucking treasure, as far as Negan is concerned. Negan can immediately see a career path set out in his mind's eye for the boy. Only it's just too soon, Carl isn't on board yet, is still grieving for his lost friends in his own way, and Negan doesn't want his Dad to have a shit fit.

He wonders if the boy was there on _that_ night, slitting people's throats open in their beds.

Thinks of Rick and thinks probably not.

There's something there, in both Rick and Carl, that resonates - a familial similarity. An earnest righteousness, a shy pride. The parts of Carl that don't match up, though - the viciousness of his personal indignation, his unquenchable thirst for vengeance hand in hand with violence, and the hard heart - well, Negan recognizes himself sure enough.

Carl's a little predator in the making, if he isn't already a natural born one.

Negan wonders what matters to the boy more - avenging his friends or avenging his father's robbed machismo. It almost makes him laugh. He'd thought Rick would be the one suffering the most being neutered in front of his boy.

It hadn't occurred to him it could be the other way around.

 _Really fucked with your headspace, didn't it?_ Negan wants to say and _Did you really think your Daddy could beat up everyone else's?_

 

 

 

Negan delivers Carl back home to Alexandria personally. The boy is seething with rage the whole time.

It pleases him immensely - to hear that Rick is out scavenging - for him.

He lays his hands on whatever catches his fancy. Rick's house is filled with his palm prints. There's nothing really personal though. It's set up like a show house and Negan wonders if that was intentional on Rick's part. If there's a certain illusion the man is trying to keep intact.

When he finds the baby girl - that's when he really sees the family resemblance. Carl is just as desperate to protect as Rick had been that first night. The girl herself doesn't spark any recognition but Negan supposes that's par for the course - for babies.

Negan stages a domestic scene of his own. Olivia's quiet and fearful reluctance makes him bite down on his lip. He's almost thinking of asking her to come back with him. Not today, he eventually decides.

He's aware his very presence perverts the domestic illusion - makes it discomforting - but that's the point.

There's no real reason for him to do it - other than to unsettle Rick. He's already done that though so it's a little like overkill. Negan doesn't think too hard on it.

He wants to - so he does, and it doesn't need much more explanation than that.

The man from the gate - Spencer - interrupts. Negan humours him. Plays _pool_ with him. He's more than a little pretty but his attitude couldn't wilt Negan's regard quicker.

It's apparent that the lack of respect for Rick has become a problem. Negan can't have that - King's hand and all that. It's one step removed from blasphemy.

It's only his second fucking visit. It's apparent whatever Rick has been doing - besides scavenging - hasn't been the job Negan has given him.

Alexandria could be close to rebellion and Rick might not have a clue.

It doesn't bode well for Negan's estimations of Rick's intelligence.

There are other people gathering around when him and Spencer begin to get into it. Negan thinks _good_. He wants them to see.

The punch line is good, even if no one but himself appreciates it.

Fiery little Rosita tries to kill him.

He nearly loses his shit over Lucille. And it's just a bat - he knows that - but it's fucking - _Lucille_ too. He's really going to kill her then.

It takes him a moment to realize that it's because of Spencer - because they were together, no doubt - that she'd snapped and done something stupid. Stupid things for love. It quiets his temper but only just.

Arat chooses Olivia, of all people. And Negan thinks that's a fucking shame. He only shows about as much emotion though as he would if any of his wives were shot dead - which is to say - isn't much.

Rick appears - sweaty and dripping and generally disgusting - with his doppleganger, who is better looking even with his face smashed in like that. He hands him off to a willowy man and Negan feels his interest pique. His eyes follow them but then of course Rick is ruining the moment with his curt demands.

He looks stunned and sad at Spencer's body. Such a fucking waste, Negan thinks but he doubts Rick shares his sentiments in quite the same way.

Negan thinks if Rick had known he'd probably spit on the body. So he tells him. It's mildly shocking but Rick still only displays thick, sorrowful regret.

He's properly angry afterward though. It's tempered immediately when he finds out about Carl. About what could still happen to Carl.

And there it is - that same weak defeat, that same blue eyed fear.

Rick relents. He lets Negan take Eugene - and the man hadn't even made use of a fucking genius among them. Negan wonders how Rick ever came to be in charge.

Negan can see the growing hate in their eyes and it's all for Rick. Already the stunned fear, the understanding of what Rick is up against, is fading from the Alexandrian's eyes. The more that arrive the less fear there is.

They look upon his work and think _Rick let this happen_.

Negan doesn't deal the cards, he recognizes Rick's got the short end of the stick. Against Negan, who can stand? Still, though - he can't leave the man in charge. He's going to have to find a suitable replacement.

 

 

 

Negan decides to install a Saviour, however much he really doesn't want to. He almost idly thinks he should have taken Spencer up on his offer.

He decides on Arat but doesn't tell her even as they're on their way there.

Simon is getting a little two big for his britches. Besides Negan needs him right where he is.

Rick is going to have to be executed. Negan's sure he could break him. That he would fold much faster and easier than the pretty biker boy Daryl. The problem is that he isn't that useful. And always in the back of Negan's mind is the suspicion of him bouncing back eventually.

Rick strikes Negan as the kind of person to stab through his own belly to get at the person behind him.

It's too much trouble for Negan to deal with, isn't worth the reward. Even for Carl's sake. Carl will come around or he won't.

When Negan arrives though his plans don't come to fruition.

Rick is waiting at the gate for him. He's clean, hair neatly brushed back and beard gone. There are cuts across his face like someone tried to shave and instead took to hacking. His one hand has bandages wrapped around the width of it.

It's the sheer _reverence_ of the people surrounding Rick that stay his hand.

They draw back and let them pass, like Jesus with his palms and his donkey.

Negan leads them here and there and everywhere it is the same.

No one is looking at him.

All eyes are on Rick, who shrinks back from the gazes, and they are all being extraordinarily well behaved. They are nothing less than awed.

It's eerie.

Certainly a better show than even Negan has pulled off - with his subjects kneeling and cowering before him.

Negan's waiting for the other shoe to drop. And then it does - but not really.

"We're short." Rick says.

They are. The tribute is meager. It's not like Negan hasn't accounted for that, left some leeway, but still they are well below the limit.

Negan motions his men forward.

"They're low." He says and they disperse.

It means they go through the houses and take whatever they want to make it up.

Furniture, clothing, anything. They take whatever they want and it's still not really equal to getting a load of things that will help them survive but it's something.

"Next time you're short." Negan says, "Someone will die. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Rick says.

The Alexandrians for their part quietly let the Saviours move about. Some even move to help carry things out. Always they are looking to Rick and taking his cues.

The change is puzzling. Negan wonders if he hasn't underestimated Rick after all.

He lets things stand as they are.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Bruise Purple

 

 

 

 

 

On Negan's next visit the same hush filled awe remains. Rick himself doesn't seem capable of deserving it. He seems as haggard and as worn out as he had immediately after his men were killed. On the night he was effectively neutered.

 _Focus_ , Negan wants to tell him - wants to bite blithely, _get some color in those cheeks_.

He looks like the dying widow. The 'sick girl' now dead in the ground. Another fucking shame Negan doesn't want to think too hard about. What Rick's little pity party tells Negan is that in addition to being weak, the man has a martyr complex. And that doesn't bode well for anybody. It's not something that can be fixed though. Only a mildly amusing character trait to be pointed out and laughed at.

It's spoiling his fun that the good people of Alexandria seem to be buying into Rick's bullshit.

Negan notices idly, since the moment he arrives, Rick has been trying to contain him. To keep the wolf out of the sheep pen. Most of the people are off the street but the ones that aren't Negan doesn't even get a few steps toward without Rick cleverly cutting him off for some reason or another.

It's unacceptable to put it mildly.

Negan lets him, unabashed grin on his face growing every time it happens. Rick's apprehensiveness increases in direct proportion.

It should.

Rick, Negan thinks, really lends himself to having the rug pulled out from under him.

Negan waits until it's a pretty girl, a young one. This time, when Rick tries to cut him off, Negan lays him flat out on the ground. Trips him with his leg as he's falling all over himself to get between them.

It's comical, like something out of a slapstick comedy. A few of Negan's men even laugh, in the distance. Rick, for his part, takes forever to get back up.

Negan's already got the girl backed into a wall and scared - so scared - by the time Rick gets to them. Negan's too close to her for Rick to situate himself between them. His brows are down turned - dark marks on his starkly pale face. The girl is instantly relieved by Rick's mere presence.

 _Unacceptable_.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Negan asks, with a hint of leer.

"Enid."

There's a quiet strength to her. So different from the pure animal fear in Rick's eyes.

" _Negan_." Rick tries to interrupt - to which Negan holds up a finger.

"How old are you Doll?"

"Fifteen."

She's young, incredibly so. Negan's almost tempted to let her go at that but she hasn't served her purpose quite yet.

"Look me up in a few years, better yet - I'll look you up. Rick here will keep tabs, won't you Rick?" Negan turns to him then.

It's an important lesson. That Rick's will, his convictions - do not matter. All that matters is Negan. Negan's will.

There's a dangerous silence. For a moment Negan thinks that Rick will openly defy him. For all he really knows Rick is himself a sick fuck, who has a penchant for young girls. But he looks like he disapproves.

The blood has drained entirely from his face. For an amusing moment Negan's worried he's going to faint.

"Won't you Rick?" He says again, lowly.

He almost forgets the girl.

"Yes." Rick says, voice unsteady.

He lets the girl go after that.

Promptly forgets all about her by the time they're back into their weekly tour.

Rick - chalky and slow - leads Negan around, until all the ends are neatly tied up.

Before he leaves he drags Rick aside and clamps a hand around the back of his neck, grip bruising.

"Wait a minute there honey" He says, and marvels when Rick flinches but doesn't pull away.

Rick keeps silent.

"You don't get to say no to me." Negan's voice is hoarse and low, said close to the man's ear. "Do you understand Rick?"

"I understand." Rick bites out, actual pain in his voice.

That just makes Negan chuckle which in turn makes Rick shiver. An endless cycle of amusement and degradation. Negan doesn't have to worry - he always comes out on top.

"What happens if you say no Rick?" Negan quizzes.

"Someone will die."

"That's right." Negan scoffs, patronizing and loud.

Rick flinches at the noise.

"Good haul this week." Negan says over his shoulder on his way out.

Alexandria is good for a whole two weeks. On the third week they are short. Simon - who's leading the pickup - would usually dole out the punishment but Negan's taken a personal interest.

He doesn't want a repeat of the Olivia incident. If someone has to die Negan is going to choose someone who he _wants_ to die.

They wait hours for him to arrive.

Rick - like the coward he is - is nearly pissing himself by the time Negan arrives. They've kept them all on their knees. Both Rick and what looks to be a healthy amount of people who happened to be in the immediate vicinity.

"Rick." Negan says first of all. "What did I tell you?"

"That someone would die." The words are spilling out the breath after Negan's stopped speaking.

Negan almost takes it for the empty grovelling it is until Rick tacks on, "can I speak with you in private?"

"Oh, what the hell?" Negan decides after a moment. Swings Lucille wildly and grins when Rick flinches. "I gotta hear this. Let him up boys."

Rick gets up, legs wavering and stiff underneath him. Negan almost thinks he's about to fall back down. They're no doubt numb from kneeling - as anyone's would be - but Negan mocks the man anyway.

"You really are a fucking coward. Knees knocking together like that for little old me."

No one shares his sense of humour and the atmosphere remains tense as Negan lazily makes his way to the closest house.

There are people inside. Negan tells them to scram shortly and they do. He walks over to the dining room table and sits heavily on a chair, arm sprawling across the back of it.

Rick, nervous and sweaty, pulls out a chair and sits at the opposite end.

"No." Negan says shortly.

Rick pauses, out of his depth, out of his element and apparently out of common sense.

"You don't get to sit across from me Rick. We are not equals. Why don't you come heel at my left? Like the little bitch you are."

Negan doesn't temper his words, even if he does recognize he's being a little petty. It doesn't matter. Rick is subject to his whims.

Rick obeys. Then of course there isn't the possibility of him not.

"What can I do for you Rick?" Negan inquires with pep and sarcasm.

"We're not short." Rick states.

He looks squarely in Negan's eyes at that. Tense and determined.

"Sure sounds like you're short Rick." Negan's game to see where this is going.

The blatantly bullshit denial has piqued his curiosity.

"I asked Carl about your wives."

Rick's eyes dart nervously down at that.

The mention of his wives from Rick - of all people - darkens his mood. Rick doesn't seem to notice, to his detriment, and continues.

"We have something to make it up. We can make the shortage up."

It takes a moment for Negan to understand what that something is. Oldest trade on earth.

"You're offering me one of your people." Negan says, a little disgusted.

Martyr complex. Negan can hardly believe he believed it about Rick. The man's about to sell some poor fucker out.

"So this is why you asked Carl about my wives." Negan continues, hedges, "I don't fuck them all, haven't even had sex with half of them. They're fucking trophy wives, status symbols."

It feels good, to prove he's _better_ than 'Righteous Saint Rick' in that moment. Until Rick opens his mouth back up and speaks.

"Not any of my people." Rick's nearly snarling when he says it, "Just me."

It immediately takes the sting out of the offensive offer. The words have a polarizing effect until Negan can barely keep the smile off his face. This, was beyond anything he had imagined. Negan wants to laugh in Rick's face.

"How much are you short again?" Negan wheedles.

"A quarter." Rick says dryly, tongue darting out in a nervous gesture to wet his lips.

"You're not worth a quarter of my tribute." Negan teases meanly, just for fun.

It's true. Negan will be damned if any whore will be getting a quarter.

Rick stonily stares him down.

"Ten percent." Rick finally chokes out. "I'll make up the rest in time and you don't kill anyone today."

Rick's pride must be suffering. Negan isn't going to take the offer.

Initially.

"I seen the way you look at me." Rick continues.

And Negan's been told he gives off 'vibes' but still, for a second it takes him aback how badly he's been misconstrued.

Rick continues speaking throughout.

"how you...look at other men. You have wives - women, but not men. Those must be harder to find. I'm offering you an outlet for...that. Discretion."

And just like that the seductive nature of the offer blossoms before Negan's eyes. It's not Rick himself - but the idea of having a man at his disposal?

It knocks him stupid for a moment.

"Anything you like." Rick continues, voice pitching low like he's really trying to sell it. Like he's nervous.

"Of course it'd be anything I like." Negan responds, just knows his eyes have darkened. "For 10% there had better not be any fucking limit I'm able to reach with you."

Rick nods quickly like he's in danger of losing the deal.

And it's smart, because he almost is. First smart move Negan has soundly witnessed the man making.

Negan wouldn't usually do a no holds barred deal like this. Especially not with a wife.

"And you've done this before?" Negan finds himself asking.

Rick's had to have, or Negan is certain he wouldn't be offering.

"Yes." Rick says, his expression is almost one of relief.

He probably thought he'd have to beg more. He isn't an exactly a looker but Negan figures experience counts for something. It's his body Negan wants besides. And Negan can tell there's nothing wrong with Rick's body.

"No limits?" Negan antagonizes.

Rick swallows and Negan thinks _got_ _you_.

"You wear a condom." Rick says seriously, face pinching.

"You fucking scared of VD Rick?" A chortle actually spills forth from Negan at that, despite himself.

Rick doesn't reply but his fists ball up, turn white knuckled.

"Okay." Negan acquiesces, stands.

Rick scrambles up after him.

"Okay as in yes, we have a deal?" Rick's face is anxious again.

"We have a deal." Negan parrots back.

He moves passed him to get to the door but Rick's voice stops him.

"Well aren't we..." Rick's hesitant.

Negan turns back.

"No condoms on me today Princess. I won't kill anyone on my way out and because of that you don't have to worry - everyone will still think I got my dick wet."

The man's jaw tightens. It's unattractive but Negan shrugs it off. Gives Rick's body a once over.

He can tell it disturbs the man. But more than being offended it culls him, makes him withdraw.

"See you next week." Negan calls back over his shoulder on his way out.

Smiles his widest, meanest shit eating grin and watches the Alexandrians cringe back in fear.

Negan's not sure why, it's not like they've seen him with blood in his teeth.

At the moment, Rick's saved them from that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Swollen Red

 

 

 

 

 

For the next week a strange anticipation fills Negan. It's a little something like intoxication - giddiness. Negan is always excited to play with a new toy.

His wives - precious souls that they are - indulge him in only the strictest letter of their agreements. And some have better agreements than others.

Negan knows how it looks to outsiders but the reality of it is that Negan doesn't get his hands on them all that often. Sometimes Frankie will fuck him for stress relief. Tanya - when she comes to him at all - only comes in the middle of the night, tearful and distraught. He does as she asks and distracts her enough to forget about everything. Dead lovers, dead parents, dead children. He's soft with her when she's broken. It doesn't escape him she can never look at him in the morning at breakfast.

Amber he doesn't touch at all. She's a weepy mess of a girl. Sherry - Negan doesn't even get close - she's all teeth. But it _looks_ good and that's all that matters. The arrangement is the sale of their reputations to bolster his own. A pledge of celibacy if they choose not to indulge with him.

Hell, Negan is generous. Amongst themselves he lets them do whatever they want.

He notices when Frankie's sex drive takes a decidedly downward turn just as Tanya's nightmares seem to come to a sudden halt.

It doesn't actually matter.

Negan's not low on offers.

Still, thinking about Rick - it's different from a wife. There's no messy feeling to navigate, no danger of attachment. There's only sex.

Negan stuffs a strip of neatly foiled condoms into his back pocket and he doesn't care if any of them stick out.

 

 

 

Rick is waiting at the gate. Has to be if he wants to make sure their deal is still a go.

He's not as clean as Negan has been expecting. Instead he's grungy, clothes splashed with mud like he took a roll in it. Negan doesn't bother to hide his displeasure as him and his men roll inside.

"You're fucking filthy." he says shortly.

Rick looks caught between apologizing and telling Negan to go fuck himself.

"We needed everyone this week so we weren't short." Rick states instead, keeping his voice carefully neutral, "it'll only take me a few minutes to wash up."

"Okay cowboy, I'll let it slide this time. Lead on." Negan says expectantly.

Rick hesitates.

"Don't you want to look over the tribute first?"

"My men can do that." Negan wonders idly if Rick is stalling but then Rick presses forward and passed.

Rick leads them to his house.

Negan can admit it's the last thing he expected. It seems almost perverse - to fuck the man in his bed, the place where he sleeps. He'd been expecting Rick to lead him to an empty house.

"Hey - your kid - " Negan begins, because it's really the last thing he needs - an interruption from a kid.

"He's with friends." Rick says, voice a little weak.

His body language isn't hesitant though. He tromps through the kitchen and up the stairs, throws his clothes messily to the floor in haste and leaves the bathroom door open while he showers.

It takes him less than five minutes.

Negan thought it'd take longer, would take a little coaxing maybe. It's refreshing. Negan's got his jacket off and his belt unbuckled.

He's wholly unprepared for the sight of a wet, naked man. Rick is muscular and lithe with a thick patch of pubic hair, a light dusting across his chest and under his armpits. There are a good deal of scars and a great number of bruises. Probably from scavenging. Still, just the pronounced rainbow of bruise color across Rick suggests that he's been really hard at it.

The thought snags in Negan's mind. Nothing at all like his wives smooth, pure skin. Or his own bruise-less complexion with only a small smattering of scars.

He stares until Rick clears his throat.

Rick face is blank.

"Not bad." Negan plays it off, and when Rick says nothing, sneers in discomfort, "I like participation Rick."

"What would you like me to do?" Rick asks.

"I expected you to make this worth my while Rick. Don't tell me I'm going to have to tell you how I want everything. Take some fucking initiative."

The thing is, even as Negan is saying it, he knows it's not really conducive to the bedroom atmosphere. It's a little frustrating because it's supposed to be easier than with his wives - with women - or why is he even here?

Rick pales a little. Still, he walks forward and starts undressing Negan roughly. Negan stops him at the shirt.

"Hold on one fucking second."

Rick does look scared then. It doesn't sit well in Negan's stomach.

"Rick," Negan begins, "this is not what I'm looking for. This is... _fuck_ \- this is some coercion type shit."

And it'd be laughable if it wasn't so fucking depressing. He must be put together wrong if he can manage to _coerce_ a man he has no desire for into sex unintentionally.

Rick's silent, watching Negan with intent.

Negan sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I was looking for an enthusiastic, stress relieving fuck. Hell, I'd even go for an enthusiastic hate fuck but - you're acting fucking damaged. This was not our deal. It's not on."

Negan stands up and Rick pushes him down firmly with a hand.

"I...I just didn't want to make a wrong move." Rick says, tentatively reaches a hand up to brush against Negan's face, firmly reaches a hand down to press against Negan's burgeoning erection.

Negan's not sure which he likes more. Rick's eyes pierce his and there isn't anymore fear. That's good enough for Negan.

" _Fuck_ " he groans, and rocks against Rick's palm, "Okay."

Negan strips his clothing off in a hurry.

It's only when Negan's naked and they're both standing there waiting on the other that Negan speaks.

"You'll have to take point Rick. I haven't done this before." Negan hadn't been intending to divulge that but it's probably relevant before his dick goes up Rick's ass.

Rick blinks dumbly, swallows a few times.

Negan retrieves the condoms.

"You have lube?" Negan prompts, because even he knows that much.

"Yeah." Rick says in that same breathless, weak-voiced way of his.

He gets it from his bedside drawer and squeezes some out on his hand.

"I already - " he explains before cutting himself off, " - but more is good."

Negan watches with avid interest as Rick bends himself over the bed and speedily, messily, makes himself ready even though he's already stretched and loose. Negan almost comes from the sight alone. Only the ache to be inside the man holds him back. Rick withdraws and waits.

Negan rolls on the condom and has to grip himself to keep from coming. When he thinks he's staved it off enough he finally presses inside in one aggressive push.

Rick doesn't make a sound all the way through it.

It's over in an embarrassingly short amount of time. Negan only manages three short thrusts before coming, tight heat like a vice around him.

" _Fuck_." He exclaims, vowel drawn out, in breathless satisfaction.

He pats Rick on the ass as he withdraws. If it's a little rough it's because Negan is a little worried Rick might say something. Negan isn't usually so fast, he's pretty sure Rick isn't satisfied, but he'll be damned if he's going to go on the defensive about it. If you're on the defensive, you've already lost.

Rick doesn't turn, hasn't moved even after Negan's knotted the condom and thrown it out. He's still prone on the bed and Negan feels himself stir again at the sight of shiny, slick lube between Rick's ass cheeks.

"Rick." Negan says, a touch of something stern creeping into his voice.

Rick pushes himself up at that.

"Yeah." He says, angling his face away, voice a little thick. "I-I'm gonna take a shower."

And Negan thinks he better nip that in the bud right now. Rick is not a wife, he has to play by the same rules as everyone else.

"No Rick, you won't. You will accompany me back to the gate and see me out."

"Can I splash some water on my face first?" Rick asks.

"Yes." Negan allows.

The point is that Rick has _asked_.

 

 

 

Rick's as stone faced as always when they light upon the street. Negan thinks idly how exhausting that must be. Being so humorless and pissy all the time.

Rick's walking a little funny too, and it takes half a block for Negan to notice.

When he does notice he's immediately assaulted by the ugliest flood of emotions headed by regret for what he'd just been thinking.

Negan hadn't thought of _that_. That Rick might be sore.

"Wait." Negan has to say when he stops and Rick doesn't stop with him.

Rick backs up, waits patiently to hear whatever Negan is going to let loose from his mouth.

"Are you hurt?" Negan asks, averse to the more correctly phrased _Did I hurt you?_

"No." Rick answers guilelessly but Negan doesn't trust it.

Something about the man seems fragile.

"Why don't you head on back this week. I'll show myself out."

Negan doesn't give any further explanation because he doesn't need to. Rick stares after him for a moment but by the time Negan looks back to check Rick's already safely tucked back inside his house.

 

 

 

After the mystery of it all is gone Negan thinks he might do it again. With Rick, sure. But maybe with other men too. Pretty ones.

It's like a damn breaking and suddenly a whole new realm of possibilities has opened.

He thinks of Rick's ass, Rick's legs, Rick's stomach and Rick's back that night. Thinks idly that if they're going strictly by 10% for each separate occasion Rick's going to make a killing just on the good fortune of being all that's easily available.

He finds each day teeming with anticipation for the next pick up.

He sees a pretty man among the new Sanctuary citizens but Negan doesn't shit where he eats.

He makes a promise to himself to go on more pick ups from other communities.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Blue Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys *hugs to my readers*
> 
> So there was a moment in this that was inspired by Hatterized's 'Body and Soul' fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632266/chapters/26159784  
> It's a fantastic fic and if you haven't already (which I doubt) you should check it out. 
> 
> Thank you so much Hatterized for letting me use that moment! I didn't do it justice (*wink wink*) but I appreciate it.

 

 

 

 

 

Negan visits his communities over the next week - there are some he hasn't even been to personally. They treat him with a reverence not unlike Rick's people have treated him and it brings Negan great satisfaction. Proves he can inspire the same sentiment.

One such community is named Roanoke. The only thing really noticeable about it is that there's a scholar there serving as a general physician. He's maybe noticeably a touch older than Negan but something about him seems spry. He's intelligent, sedate and quite attractive. He certainly seems respectful, though unfearing, and Negan likes that.

"What's up, Doc?" He says.

And the man flashes him a boyish smile.

"Were I actually a doctor, I'm sure I would grow tired of hearing that."

Negan flirts a little, and there's promise there. He says he'll return to the Doctor's delight. 

Roanoke is one of their healthier and less problematic communities.

It could all be like that, Negan thinks, if only people would stop getting in the way.

 

 

 

Negan is still thinking about getting his big hands on the delicate man at Roanoke when they pull into Alexandria the next week.

Alexandria's gate looms, an illusion of safety, before someone is pulling it back to let their trucks through.

Rick is waiting, and this time at least, he's clean and well groomed.

"Everything's in order." Rick says, voice a little dry, when Negan meets him on the ground.

Negan keeps walking though and Rick has to scramble to keep up.

"Same place Rick?" Negan asks, and doesn't hear an answer so he keeps on walking.

The fact that the man wants to be fucked in his own bed says something Negan's sure, but he isn't interested enough to find out what. As long as his kids aren't home Negan doesn't care.

The door is already unlocked when Negan gets there.

Negan bounds up the stairs and it's only with a small delay that Rick arrives.

Negan is in a good mood so he doesn't comment on it.

"We're not short." Rick says, lingering at the doorway, "So this will be another 10%."

In a round about way, Negan realizes he's asking about the 5% left owing.

"And?" Negan prompts, it irks him when people beat around the bush.

His lack of humor must show on his face, Rick lowers his gaze to the ground when their eyes meet.

"I'll owe you 5%." Rick states, dry and matter of fact.

"I'm sure you're hoping I'll wait until it re-ups." Negan says unkindly, "or maybe you hope I'll take five percent off of next weeks. Wouldn't that go over well? 'Hey everyone, no need to pack up those last two jars of peanut butter. Rick lets me fuck him in the ass.' "

He sees Rick's adam apple bob as he swallows and thinks, must be _hard_ to swallow all that pride.

"We don't intend on...falling behind again. So I'd like it if we could settle up."

That smarts, a little. It's a reminder that Negan maybe isn't the most experienced lover. But in the end Rick is here for Negan's pleasure and not the other way around so Negan let's it go.

"You could give me a blow job."

Negan isn't looking at Rick when he says it, he's pulling off his boots. He thinks it's an acceptable offer. Not quite sex _sex_. And Rick had said that there were no limits.

When Negan looks back at him Rick is rubbing his mouth.

"Okay." he acquiesces.

Negan spreads his legs and undoes his zipper.

"Now?" Rick asks, voice small.

"You said you wanted to settle up. No rule that says we can't have sex twice in one day."

Negan doesn't really like talking to Rick. He thinks the man would improve on him though, with a mouthful of his dick.

Rick swallows again, unconsciously, and Negan can't help but think how good that'd feel.

Rick kneels. Negan moans.

"On your knees where you belong." He mutters.

In the end it's Negan who gets impatient. Takes out his own dick and leads it to Rick's mouth.

Stone faced Rick who after a moment accepts it.

It feels good. The lack of rubber between them means Negan can really feel the soft slickness of Rick's mouth.

Rick isn't really good at it, but he watches the teeth and that's enough.

Negan stares at the ceiling, at the door frame, at the white wall. Finally he can't help it. He looks down, sure he's about to come just from the sight of it, but Rick's eyes are shut.

"Look at me." Negan says, voice gruff from holding back.

Rick immediately obeys, and when their eyes meet Negan can't hold back anymore.

Rick rears back in surprise, it was kind of dickish of Negan not to warn him and he'd meant to but he thought he had more control. He obviously didn't. He gets some on Rick's face.

Negan laughs a little. He should apologize but just then he doesn't, feels a little self conscious himself.  He does himself up, steps around Rick and goes into the bathroom to gain a little composure before round two.

The experience has been, surprisingly, _scorching_. He feels relaxed and sated. And now that he's taken in the experience he knows next time he's going to be a little rougher, push a little more. Only the experience is a little new, so Negan's not his usual demanding self quite yet.

Negan imagines it'd be even better with someone more deserving of his attentions.

Rick is still on his knees. When Negan calls his name though he snaps to attention. His whole body trembles a little and when he looks up at Negan, the look in his eyes is familiar.

After a moment he bows his head and cowers.

It's the same look he'd had that night. With his friend's blood splattered up half his face.

Abruptly Negan feels a little sick.

There's cum there now.

Negan leaves and Rick, Rick doesn't say anything.

 

 

 

Negan shouldn't be feeling _anything_. It's wholly unlike himself. Rick is just fucking lucky he's not dead like 75% of the world.

Their arrangement with their communities can work.

And Negan's not the one who slipped into people's homes at night and slit their throats.

He tries to keep that in mind. It's hard to keep it in perspective - how Rick, broken, useless, shell of a man that he is broke in like some badass and maimed a limb of Negan's metaphorical body.

He shouldn't be feeling guilt or shame for Rick. Rick's only _playing_ the victim. He's the one who has instigated everything from the start. Even dictated their terms.

Negan never would have sought him out on his own.

Negan is storm clouds for the rest of the day.

On the way back to the sanctuary Simon says,

"You're fucking him, aren't you?"

To which Negan replies, "Shut your fucking mouth Simon."

"You could do better you know."

"Yeah, just about anything would be better than that whimpering, yellow, tip drill." Negan's anger makes it come out brittle.

Simon snorts sharply in amusement at that.

"Good one Boss."

 

 

 

When his anger dies down, Negan can admit - he doesn't treat his lovers like that. Men might be different but they're not so different that Negan couldn't have said _something_. He's terrible at that shit with Tanya.

And - he's the cause.

Negan doesn't feel guilty about that night. By one sacrifice, two, he's saved their whole community. He could go warlord on them but he's building a future and he refuses to say sorry for that.

At best he'll admit that Rick's crossed wires are unfortunate. And just maybe, there is a limit.

 

 

 

He doesn't wait a week, he goes back after three days.

The commotion he causes is immense. People panicking at the gate. Rick turns up though and reluctantly the rest of them go.

"You shouldn't be out there alone." Rick says.

It's an unexpected sentiment.

Rick is as stone faced as ever. Guarded, Negan realizes.

The realization is unsettling.

"I don't think I've ever went to such lengths for a cheap fuck." Negan begins - didn't mean to begin.

He covers it quick though. Oozes charm and menace.

"Is that what you came here for today?" Rick asks.

"No." Negan answer shortly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

They're not gonna talk about it, Negan knew that before he even came.

"I-I'm fine." Rick stutters back, like no one's ever asked him.

Something genuine passes through his face but it's gone before Negan gets a hold of it.

"Okay then." Negan says, glad everything's settled.

 

 

 

He goes away from the experience feeling like he's done right.

But he wakes in a cold sweat from the memory.

He always gets that way before he has to kill though.

He meets Simon outside his quarters and the men gear up for a strike.

There's a roaming group that have been giving some other communities problems lately. Robbing, raping and killing their way across the countryside. The rapists, they'll kill, which probably means all. Though Negan is secretly hoping they'll find someone to save.

 

 

 

They don't.

Negan lines them all up and smashes through them one by one.

One hit each, because Negan isn't looking to wear his arm down or make a point here, and when most of them survive Negan has Simon take the line and shoot them all down.

 

 

 

Negan still plans to make his weekly meeting with Rick and that at least, settles his shitty mood for the drive home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. First Flush

 

 

 

The Doc at Roanoke welcomes him heartily.

"Mr. Negan, didn't think I'd see you again for awhile." He says softly.

Just his voice almost puts Negan in a tizzy.

"You got somewhere private we can go Doc?" Negan asks.

The Doctor nods and Negan has no compunctions about breaking away from the group.

"You'll excuse me if I seem quite forward," The Doc says as they walk along. "But, it being the end of the world and all that..."

The man smiles shyly and Negan feels confidant enough to swoop in for the kill.

"Naughty Doc, you gonna show me your bedroom?" he teases.

 

 

 

The sex, as it turns out, is good. Better than.

It's more languid than his experiences with Rick certainly.

"Fuuuck." Negan groans out, the man beneath him hoisting one of his legs higher so Negan can get deeper.

The man moans low in his throat.

Afterwards he says, "Come back anytime." eyes skipping across Negan, biting his lip.

 

 

 

The trip to Alexandria, well.

It's the next day after but Negan's still sated. He has half a mind to fuck Rick anyway. Try and remember how the Doc moaned and shifted his hips using Rick as a stand in.

Rick, who is not sensual, but pliable at least. Warm.

At the gate it's immediately apparent something is squirrelly. Rick is shifting on his heels nervously - oh so subtle but still, Negan can tell.

"What's got your knickers in a twist oh great Alexandrian leader?" Negan asks when Rick's within earshot.

"Can I talk to you?" Rick says blandly. Only it's too pressed to be bland.

"Lead the way." Negan permits.

He notices Rick doesn't walk near him, and in fact goes out of his way to make sure he is a step or two leading. Something like deference though, not a moralistic high ground.

As they approach the house Negan can't help but crack,

"Carl's not home is he?" like he doesn't know that Rick could go to any lengths in order for Carl not to find out about how he's paying the bills.

"He's at a friends." Rick says, voice tight at the mention of his son.

Negan knows he should be paying the boy a visit on one of his trips to Alexandria. He wants to establish a passing familiarity. Because eventually, Negan wants Carl on his side. The kid is strong, comes from strong stock Negan privately admits.

Then they're in the house. It's quaint and homey. Somehow, it seems to suit the man who lives there. Negan muses that the Sanctuary suits him too.

All hard with no soft edges.

Negan hums at the decor, pretends not to notice when the energy around Rick increases until he's forced to say something to get Negan's attention.

"I-we're short five percent." Rick begins quickly.

"Okay." Negan drawls.

It's not exactly a hardship for him to fuck Rick's mouth.

"We...heard about what you did in the woods." Rick says when Negan doesn't offer up more.

He looks so earnest then that Negan almost laughs at him. Is just able to catch the expression before it crosses his face, his tongue in his teeth.

"Is that right?" He taunts. Satisfaction creeps down his spine. It's nice to have his reputation proceed him. It's nice to have Rick be forced to concede to it.

Rick only nods shortly.

"Thank you." he says unexpectedly.

The words are dry, short, quiet. Something occurs to Negan then.

"Hold on one sec Rick, you _knew_ about those fuckers in the woods?"

Rick nods, unspeaking, doesn't look at Negan. He almost seems to sense that he's in trouble. Negan's displeasure is no secret.

"Rick?" Negan asks impatiently. "How?"

"Took one of ours." Rick says shortly, "A girl."

"Hold the fuck up, when did this happen?" Negan protects his people but he can't protect them when no one speaks up about the threat.

"Weeks ago." Rick hesitates to answer, Negan can tell. It's probably Negan's slightly snarling tone that does it.

"This happened weeks ago and you didn't fucking say one word." Negan doesn't check the anger that enters his voice. "We didn't even know about them then."

Rick doesn't say anything but he does finally look up at Negan, a little confused.

"I...I didn't - you didn't say we had to pass on intelligence. I didn't think -"

Rick is startled when Negan gets right up in his face. He takes a small step back before he steadies himself and accepts Negan's onslaught.

"That's _right_. You didn't _fucking_ think. Meanwhile those sick fucks were roaming the countryside."

"I...I didn't think you'd care." Rick admits with a surprising amount of tact, very cautious like Negan's liable to go off at any moment, "We've been after them for awhile."

Negan has to fight the urge to explode on the man. Negan, after all, has given them no indication that he was serious about honoring their terms. Thus far, he has only been interested in them upholding their side of the deal. It maybe stings a little that he'd been so focused on that, that he'd forgotten his own terms.

"Rick. Tributes in exchange for security. Is this or is this not what was agreed upon?"

Rick for his part looks stunned at the turn of events, a little on edge from Negan's harsh tone.

"I'm gonna need to hear a yes or a no, Rick." Negan continues, voice hard.

"Yes." Rick says, in that true hearted way of his.

He looks at Negan though, their eyes meet and for the briefest second it feels like Rick is staring into his soul. Negan shakes it off. It's the bright pop of the man's unearthly eyes and nothing else.

"Okay then." Negan says, turns from Rick and stretches casually.

If Negan didn't know any better, he'd almost say there'd been something like respect in Rick's expression. It's hard to tell though, behind the stone.

"That...five percent." Rick eventually says, officially closing off the moment between them.

Negan denies there was a moment.

"Put it in the bank." Negan says generously.

Rick doesn't quite look up to anything at the minute. And remembering last time leaves a bad taste in Negan's mouth.

Rick does something then that surprises Negan - he keeps talking to him of his own free will.

"Did you...get them all? How many were there?" Rick says seriously.

Negan takes time imparting the knowledge. To make it clear that it's a gift. Something that Negan can easily withhold if he so chose.

"Fifteen. That why your tributes have been coming up short? You were focusing your resources on catching these guys?"

"Something like that."

Rick rubs at his mouth and Negan's eyes follow the movement. When Rick notices the corners of his mouth fall a little. Incongruously it makes Negan feel a little guilty.

"Well fuck. I'm not gonna fault you for that." Negan says, a little disturbed. More at the notion that Rick's essentially been 'paying' for a misapprehension that Negan contributed to him labouring under, and not at Rick's distaste for Negan as a lover. "We'll set the counter back at zero."

There's always the Doc and it's not like Negan is gonna die of blue balls. Still, he feels a vicious little surge when he notices Rick relax minutely.

"You get any of them?" Negan asks, fighting the urge to say something cruel.

"A few." Rick answers.

"And the girl?" Negan tells himself he doesn't care - can't - but still, it doesn't stop him asking.

He's sure she's dead. Raped probably. Remains thrown to the walkers.

Instead, Rick says,

 "I saved her."

There's no pride in the words. Just a little breathless relief, a little sorrow like maybe it wasn't soon enough. Something about the statement, the way Rick says it and the way he looks makes Negan think of a Saint. The man's hair curls around his face, fucking angelic. His face unguarded.

Cracked open.

Just like that night where Negan for all intents and purposes unclothed him, made his soul naked.

Negan has to clear his throat, anger dissolving into thin air.

He isn't one for flowery words and the thought of how 'intimate' breaking Rick was is unsettling.

 

 

 

'So that's why' Negan thinks, of the reverent Alexandrians, on his way out as Rick walks him to the gate. 

At the very least, Negan thinks the act has probably restored Rick in Carl's eyes. Which might make it a little harder to sway him. Unless of course, Negan sways Rick first.

Negan studies the man walking beside him. His measured steps, his back - always tensed, his expressionless mask. It strikes Negan then that the man seems to be exhausted, although he's doing a good job of not letting it show.

Negan's suddenly kind of sorry he's been a shitty lay.

It occurs to him that he's kind of hoping Alexandria will fall behind again.

Which is of course ridiculous.

He has the Doc, and already he's picked up some tips. Rick, being talentless in bed, hasn't really improved Negan. Negan though, once he tries, excels at all things.

 

 

 

Next time he's with the Doc, Negan is maybe consciously thinking of tricks he'll replicate on Rick.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
